walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Walking Dead (TV)
The Walking Dead é uma série de televisão dramática e pós-apocalíptica norte-americana, desenvolvida por Frank Darabont para o canal pago AMC, baseada na série em quadrinhos com o mesmo nome de Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore e Charlie Adlard Fonte tirada de DeadCentral.com.. A série é protagonizada por Andrew Lincoln, que interpreta Rick Grimes, um vice-xerife que acorda de um coma e apercebe-se de que o mundo que ele conhecia já não existe Fonte tirada de AMCtv.com.. Ele sai em busca de sua família e encontra muitos outros sobreviventes, ao longo do caminho. O título da série refere-se aos sobreviventes, e não aos zumbis O título de ambas as adaptações, foram citadas visilvelmente na Edição 24 dos quadrinhos, no episódio 10 da série, e no episódio 6 da segunda temporada de Talking Dead. e é em todo mundo, pelo canal FOX. The Walking Dead estreou em 31 de outubro de 2010, no canal de televisão a cabo AMC, nos Estados Unidos Fonte tirada de Blogs AMC.. A série estreou internacionalmente durante a primeira semana de novembro de 2010, exibida na Fox International Channels Fonte tirada de foxinternationalchannels.com.. O programa tem sido bem recebido e recebeu muitas indicações a prémios, incluindo para o Writers Guild of America Award Fonte tirada de The Futon Critic.com. e o Prêmio Globo de Ouro na categoria melhor série dramática Fonte tirada de Zap 2 It.com.. A série também tem atingido fortes avaliações, de acordo com Nielsen Ratings, superando vários registros de séries de canal a cabo, incluindo o registo de 12,4 milhões de espectadores no último episódio da sua terceira temporada Fonte tirada de EW.com.. A estreia da 5ª temporada também bateu recordes, incluindo o de episódio de drama mais assistido da história da TV a cabo, com 17.3 milhões de telespectadores. Os locais onde a série se passam são muito importantes para o desenvolver da trama. O arco da história entre a primeira temporada até a primeira metade da quinta temporada, é definido dentro da área metropolitana de Atlanta e nas zonas rurais e suburbanas do estado da Georgia. Da segunda metade da quinta temporada em diante, a série ocorre principalmente em Alexandria, Virgínia e nas áreas próximas dela Fonte tirada da AMC.com.Fonte tirada de EW.com.. Desenvolvimento Em 20 de Janeiro de 2010, a AMC anunciou oficialmente que eles haviam encomendado um piloto para uma possível série adaptada do quadrinho The Walking Dead, com Frank Darabont e Gale Anne Hurd atuando como produtores executivos "'The Walking Dead' Set Visit Preview: The Bloodiest Show Ever!" Bloody Disgusting. . As gravações do episódio piloto começaram em 15 de maio de 2010 na cidade de Atlanta Goon (10 de fevereiro de 2010). "The Walking Dead Pilot Has a Start Date". Horror Movies., e o restante dos episódios em 2 de junho de 2010, com Darabont sendo o produtor responsável pela série Fonte tirada Secondary Fire.com.. Em julho de 2011, o desenvolvedor da série e showrunner Frank Darabont renunciou ao cargo de showrunner da série "Walking Dead' exclusive: Exec producer Gale Anne Hurd denies Frank Darabont fired writers, talks season two". Entertainment Weekly.. Especula-se que ele era incapaz de ajustar-se ao calendário de execução de uma série de televisão "WALKING DEAD' SHOCKER: Frank Darabont Steps Down As Showrunner". Deadline.com., no entanto, The Hollywood Reporter informou que ele tinha sido despedido sobre disputas sobre cortes no orçamento planejados e intromissão executiva Fonte tirada de The Hollywood Reporter.com.. O produtor executivo Glen Mazzara foi então nomeado o novo showrunner Fonte tirada de Deadline.com. e novos escritores se juntou à equipe de roteiristas na segunda temporada, incluindo o co-produtor executivo Evan Reilly, o produtor Scott M. Gimple, a escritora e editora Angela Kang, e David Leslie Johnson, assim como Nichole Beattie e Sang Kyu Kim, com Frank Renzulli contribuindo nos scripts. Após a conclusão da terceira temporada, Glen Mazzara renunciou sua posição como showrunner e produtor executivo da série, por um acordo mútuo entre Mazzara e a AMC. Segundo o comunicado de imprensa, foi lido que "Ambas as partes reconhecem que existe uma diferença de opinião sobre onde o show deve ir em frente e concluiu que é melhor se separar." "The Walking Dead' Season 4: AMC, Glen Mazzara Part Ways For New Season". The Huffington Post. Scott M. Gimple então entrou como showrunner para a quarta temporada "Scott Gimple Tapped as New 'Walking Dead' Showrunner". The Hollywood Reporter., com novos escritores à equipe de roteiristas, como Curtis Gwinn, Channing Powell, e Matt Negrete Dead' Adds Pair to Writers Room for Season 4". The Hollywood Reporter.. Scott M. Gimple continuou como showrunner até os dias atuais. Tema de Abertura Bear McCreary foi contratado para compor a pontuação para a série. McCreary afirmou que o tema principal foi baseado em sua visualização de modelos de produção para a sequência de abertura. Em vez de fazer uma canção completa para a abertura, como suas obras anteriores, McCreary optou por usar um motivo simples, repetindo a partir da seção de cordas Fonte tirada de MTV.com.. Elenco right|thumb|180px|Membros do elenco principal da terceira temporada A série ao decorrer das temporadas, incluem diversos atores que interpretam os personagens principais. A trama no início, foi protagonisada por atores sucedidos como Jon Bernthal, Sarah Wayne Callies, Laurie Holden e Jeffrey DeMunn que faziam parte do elenco principal, junto com Andrew Lincoln, Steven Yeun e Chandler Riggs. Outros atores como Norman Reedus, Melissa McBride, Michael Rooker, Lauren Cohan, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Danai Gurira, David Morrissey e entre outros, que interpretam personagem importantes, ganharam espaço na série, tornando regulares. Episódios 1ª Temporada 1x01 "Days Gone Bye" 1x02 "Guts" 1x03 "Tell It to the Frogs" 1x04 "Vatos" 1x05 "Wildfire" 1x06 "TS-19" 2ª Temporada 2x01 "What Lies Ahead" 2x02 "Bloodletting" 2x03 "Save the Last One" 2x04 "Cherokee Rose" 2x05 "Chupacabra" 2x06 "Secrets" 2x07 "Pretty Much Dead Already" 2x08 "Nebraska" 2x09 "Triggerfinger" 2x10 "18 Miles Out" 2x11 "Judge, Jury, Executioner" 2x12 "Better Angels" 2x13 "Beside the Dying Fire" 3ª Temporada 3x01 "Seed" 3x02 "Sick" 3x03 "Walk With Me" 3x04 "Killer Within" 3x05 "Say The Word" 3x06 "Hounded" 3x07 "When The Dead Come Knocking" 3x08 "Made to Suffer" 3x09 "The Suicide King" 3x10 "Home" 3x11 "I Ain't A Judas" 3x12 "Clear" 3x13 "Arrow On The Doorpost" 3x14 "Prey" 3x15 "This Sorrowful Life" 3x16 "Welcome To The Tombs" 4ª Temporada 4x01 "30 Days Without An Accident" 4x02 "Infected" 4x03 "Isolation" 4x04 "Indifference" 4x05 "Internment" 4x06 "Live Bait' '''4x07' "Dead Weight" 4x08 "Too Far Gone" 4x09 "After" 4x10 "Inmates" 4x11 "Claimed" 4x12 "Still" 4x13 "Alone" 4x14 "The Grove" 4x15 "Us" 4x16 "A" 5ª Temporada 5x01 "No Sanctuary" 5x02 "Strangers" 5x03 "Four Walls and a Roof" 5x04 "Slabtown" 5x05 "Self Help" 5x06 "Consumed" 5x07 "Crossed" 5x08 "Coda" 5x09 "What Happened And What's Going On" 5x10 "Them" 5x11 "The Distance" 5x12 "Remember" 5x13 "Forget" 5x14 "Spend" 5x15 "Try" 5x16 "Conquer" 6ª Temporada 6x01 "First Time Again" 6x02 "JSS" 6x03 "Thank You" 6x04 "Here's Not Here" 6x05 "Now" 6x06 "Always Accountable" 6x07 "Heads Up" 6x08 "Start to Finish" 6x09 "No Way Out" 6x10 "The Next World" 6x11 "Knots Untie" 6x12 "Not Tomorrow Yet" 6x13 "The Same Boat" 6x14 "Twice as Far" 6x15 "East" 6x16 "Last Day On Earth" }} Classificações e Recepção A primeira temporada foi aclamada pela crítica americana, recebendo 82 dos 100 em Metracritic baseado em 25 avaliações. O episódio piloto da série recebeu 5,3 milhões de espectadores em os EUA, tornando a única série a receber boa audiêcia em sua estréia na história da rede AMC. O final da temporada recebeu 6 milhões de espectadores. A partir da segunda temporada, a série estabeleceu um novo recorde, chegando a 7,3 milhões de telespectadores. Lançamento da Série em DVD Prêmios Obtidos pela Série |-|Primeiros Prêmios Obtidos= Primeiros Prêmios Importantes Ganhos |-|Lista de Indicações= Todas Indicações e Prêmios Ganhos AFI Awards Artios Awards ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards]] Astra Awards Bram Stoker Award Cinema Audio Society Awards Critics' Choice Television Award Directors Guild of America Awards Dorian Awards Eddie Awards Emmy Awards Fangoria Chainsaw Awards Golden Globes Awards Golden Reel Awards Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards Hollywood Post Alliance IGN Summer Movie Awards International Cinematographers Guild NAACP Image Award LIMA Licensing Awards National Television Awards OFTA Television Awards People's Choice Awards|People's Choice Awards Rondo Hatton Classic Horror Awards Satellite Awards Saturn Awards Scream Awards Screen Actors Guild Awards Society of Camera Operators Streamy Awards Teen Choice Awards Television Critics Association Awards TP de Oro TV Guide Awards TV Quick Awards Visual Effects Society Awards Webby Awards Writers Guild of America Awards Young Artist Awards Young Hollywood Awards Logos Logotipos Oficiais da AMC Logotipos de Tema de Abertura Curiosidades *A estreia da segunda e da terceira temporada quebrou recordes em audiência no canal pago AMC. Com mais de 7,2 milhões de telespectadores te assistindo, a série se tornou mundialmente famosa, que em 2010 a série foi indicada ao Globo de Ouro na categoria Melhor Série Dramática, e em 2011 venceu o Emmy Award pelo trabalho de maquiagem dos walkers. *No Brasil o seriado e transmitido pelo canal Fox, onde também vem tendo um bom número de audiência. E no dia 9 de janeiro de 2013 a trama passou a ser exibida pelo canal aberto BAND (Rede Bandeirantes de Televisão). Referências }} Categoria: The Walking Dead